


Сказочки по Onmyouji

by LazyRay



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказка о премудром онмёджи, получеловеке; о переглядках Сеймея с Досеном; о верном Хиромасе; о матушке лисе и прочей нечисти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Сказочка о змее и лисе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ничего серьезного. Просто переглядки Досена с Сеймеем не сойдут им с рук._

Давным-давно в некотором царстве государстве жил-был змей. Или даже так - Змей. Драконыч по батюшке. И с ласковым прозвищем Досен. Хорош был змей. Большой, красивый, со сверкающей чешуей золотистой. Оборотень, конечно.  
И была у него кума, Белая Лиса, большая любительница прикидываться человеком. Какими друзьями они были! Как начинали гулять - весь лес дрожал! Белая Лиса была не дура выпить и очень пристрастилась к человеческим напиткам, по какому делу частенько и бывала в землях людей. Им, лисам, что! Спиться не могут по природе своей, вот и пользуются.  
Приехала как-то Белая Лиса в столицу по делам. И вот приглянулся ей как-то один человек. Еще одна чисто лисья черта - как влюбятся, так все, конец! Что ни тверди им, что ни делай, со своего не сойдут, от любимого не откажутся. Уж втолковывал Досен своей куме, что с людьми связываться дело дурное и плохо закончится, но Лиса ни в какую. У них, у лис, норов о-го-го какой! Человек же, как увидел ее в женском облике, влюбился тут же.  
Конечно, нагуляла она себе лисенка...  
  
  
Дело в том, что был у Лисы строгий батюшка. Ну, по лисьему строгий. Пока она развлекается со всякими духами да ками, дело одно, но вот людей папочка не любил еще больше, чем Досен. И как только батюшка узнал про лисенка... зол был неимоверно. Ну что за выродок? Ни усов, ни хвоста, голая человеческая личинка! Убить бы, да жалко, внук как-никак. Единственный. Но наказать следовало. Всех. И потому он запер дочь на полсотни лет в своем дворце, а ребенка оставил среди людей.  
Белая Лиса ребенка своего очень любила и боялась оставлять одного. И умолила она своего друга присмотреть за лисенком, Змея-то никто не запирал! Поворчал Досен, покричал для порядка, но согласился, конечно. Что такое каких-то лет двадцать-тридцать среди людей? Приятного, конечно, мало, но что для друга не сделаешь...  
Время шло, лисенок подрастал, и постепенно Досен начал привязываться к нему. Нет, он, конечно, не воспитывал мальчишку сам, только присматривал издалека, но мелочь все больше и больше напоминал ему милого друга Белую Лису! А потом и талант к колдовству проявился. И захотел Досен поближе пообщаться с лисенком и, скрепя сердце, устроился к местному императору придворным волшебником. Императора он сразу невзлюбил, впрочем, кого из людей он любил? Он даже в своем лисенке эту человеческую половину ненавидел и иногда не мог побороть отвращения. Такое вот было двойственное отношение.  
  
  
Годы среди людей тянулись, как вечность. Досен все больше злился на себя, на свою мягкосердечность, на старую подругу, уговорившую его на такую глупость, на проклятого лисенка. Проклятый лисенок, кстати сказать, наконец-то вырос из мелкой козявки в хорошенького юношу. Положение заставляло Сеймея частенько бывать при дворе, и Досен не мог не видеть, не замечать взгляды, которые малыш притягивал к себе. Нельзя сказать, что лисенок не привлекал его – привлекал, еще как. Но Досен колебался. Нет, не память о Лисе удерживала его, подруга сама с удовольствием подтолкнула бы сына к старому товарищу. Человеческая половинка, бесчестившая сына Лисы... Впрочем, полукровка обращал мало внимания на окружавших его, мало интересовался людьми, и, возможно, возможно, из него можно было бы выжечь эту часть, если бы он пожелал. Если бы позволил.  
Досен еще долго бы разрывался между вполне понятным желанием обнять и еще более естественным оттолкнуть, но никто никогда не говорил, что сын Белой Лисы уродился недогадливым или ненаблюдательным.  
Проклятый лисенок пришел к нему сам.  
  
  
Малыш видел демонов, разговаривал с духами, повелевал шикигами. Он знал, что Досен не был человеком, вероятно, знал, чем именно тот был. Но в тот первый вечер они не говорили об этом. Они вообще не говорили. Один взгляд из-под ресниц, одна знакомая улыбочка - и Досен протянул руку, приглашая. Конечно, лисенок принял предложение.  
Досен потом еще поговорит с ним об осторожности, но не сейчас. Сейчас он коснется нежного, как у девушки, лица, осторожно сожмет пальцы на беззащитном горле и утонет в опьяняющем запахе волос, не похожем ни на острый звериный запах свежести и леса, ни на сладкий человеческий.  
  
  
Если Досен думал, что сделав Сеймея своим любовником, он получит над ним какую-то власть, он глубоко ошибался. Ни юный возраст, ни неопытность не придавали лисенку почтения к старшим и уважения к сильным. Он приходил и уходил, когда вздумается, смеялся над вспышками раздражения и бесстыдно усаживался к Досену на колени, когда хотел близости. Узкие глаза Сеймея загорались темным пламенем, а алые губы приоткрывались в зовущей улыбке. И если Досен, не желая поддаваться лисьим чарам, отталкивал нахального мальчишку, тот только растягивался на ложе и по-прежнему завлекающее улыбался, запрокидывая голову. Инстинкт змея не мог удержаться, когда ему демонстрировали беззащитное горло, и даже если он понимал разумом, что с ним играют, он с рычаньем бросался на проклятого лиса.  
О, вот тогда Досен мог сделать упрямца беспомощным и послушным в его руках – такого можно было даже терпеть рядом! До утра – а утром Сеймей неслышно уйдет. И все повторится. Раздражение, ожидание, переглядки и обещание в глазах.  
До следующего раза.  
  
  
Время шло, а терпение у Змея было не бесконечным. Устал он от людей. Домой захотел. Но домой он вернуться хотел не один. Он бы взял Сеймея с собой. Правда, была маленькая загвоздка. Не было дома места человеку. Случалось, что люди забредали туда, но остаться жить там никому не позволялось. Да и не хотел Змей жить с человеком.  
Пора, решил он, пора уже решать этот вопрос.  
Потом Досен еще долго сожалел, что сначала не спросил у своего лисенка согласия...  
  
  
Вот как это было.  
Его лисенок замер на пороге спальни, принюхиваясь. Приятно осознавать, что наконец-то удалось его научить проявлять хоть какую-то осторожность. Хотя в этот раз никакие подозрения и знания не помогут Сеймею: у малыша просто не было возможности научиться этому у людей.  
\- Нравится? – спросил Досен.  
\- Что это?  
\- Я решил попробовать кое-что новое.  
\- Новое? – усмехнулся Сеймей.  
О, он имел право на усмешку: они уже очень долго были вместе, и вряд ли было что-то, что они не опробовали в спальне.  
\- Эти благовония усилят все ощущения, – проговорил Досен, привлекая к себе Сеймея.  
Любопытство и похоть сгубили лису: Сеймей охотно поддержал новую идею. Досен не солгал: благовония усиливали получаемое удовольствие – и затуманивали сознание. Распаленный, сжигаемый страстью лисенок не заметил легких прикосновений кончиков пальцев, рисующих на его теле невидимые, но от того не менее действенные символы; не услышал шепота заклинаний, заставляющих символы на мгновение вспыхивать на влажной коже. Но глаза Сеймея были закрыты, он потерялся в удовольствии и забыл про осторожность.  
Глупый доверчивый лис! Не пройдет и года, как его человеческая половинка выгорит, вытесняемая заклинаниями, и тогда Досен сможет вернуться домой. С Сеймеем.  
  
  
Досен не рассчитывал, что Сеймей так ничего и не заметит до самого конца, слишком уж этот онмёдзи был одарен и сведущ. Досен надеялся хотя бы на полгода. Но не прошло и месяца, как разъяренный Сеймей ворвался к нему домой. По крайней мере, он еще давал Досену возможность объяснится.  
\- Ты очень похож на свою мать, – заявил Досен, не отвечая на обвинение. – Очень скоро ты сможешь встретиться с ней. Она ждет тебя.  
Это заставило Сеймея на миг призадуматься. Но, увы, он был слишком упрям и разозлен.  
\- Ты обманул меня.  
Досен утомленно посмотрел на него.  
\- Ты не любишь людей. Ты не хочешь оставаться в их мире.  
\- Ты мог бы спросить меня!  
Досен мог бы. Он просто не хотел терять время на уговоры. Как не хотел терять его, успокаивая сердитых взъерошенных лисят. Он привычно протянул руку, но Сеймей отшатнулся от него. Досен не стал удерживать. Рано или поздно, Сеймей успокоится, поразмыслит, поймет, что Досен был прав, и перестанет сопротивляться своей судьбе. Матушку его, когда она сердилась, тоже лучше всего было оставить одну на некоторое время. Сеймей и в самом деле был очень похож на нее.  
\- Тебе никогда не стать человеком, Сеймей.  
  
  
В течение следующих месяцев Досен с любопытством следил за Сеймеем. Тот отчаянно боролся с заклятием и даже сумел притормозить его действие. Но не остановить. Не отменить. Пусть год ожидания превратился в десять, рано или поздно Сеймею придется признать поражение и уйти с Досеном.  
Досен все больше и больше тосковал по дому. Возможно, ему следует подтолкнуть Сеймея? В последние годы он, казалось, смирился с грядущим поражением. Возможно, если лишить его последних якорей, он поторопится? Император, который и так был безразличен Сеймею, работа при дворе, которую он едва замечал, город, по улицам которого почти не ходил...  
  
  
В тот день, когда Сеймей встретил Минамото но Хиромасу, Досен ничего не почувствовал. Не заметил. Не обратил внимания.  
Он был зол, что случалось все чаще и чаще в последнее время, а фокус с бабочкой едва не вывел его из себя. Здесь – Сеймей развлекает придворных, не желая потерять свое место, свою репутацию, прибегает к дешевым фокусам, когда он способен на большее! Он почти сравнялся силой с Досеном!  
  
  
До Досена, конечно, дошли слухи о внезапно расцветшей дружбе онмёдзи Абэ но Сеймея и придворного Минамотно но Хиромасы. Он не придал этому значения. Лисы не знали слова «верность», Хиромаса не был первым, не будет и последним. Сеймей порой развлекался на стороне, Досена это никогда не волновало. Правда, Сеймей раньше никогда не афишировал свои интрижки... Вряд ли он намеревался поиграть в ревность: Сеймей лучше всех знал Досена. Да, драконы ревниво стерегут своё добро, но Досен никогда не был настолько глуп, чтобы считать Сеймея своим.  
В дальнейшем Досен частенько жалел, что не разглядел в свое время этой угрозы и не устранил ее, пока не было слишком поздно. Заклятье, наложенное им на Сеймея, невозможно было отменить или побороть, но, как оказалось, его можно было снять. И для этого нужно было всего лишь сказать «да»; выбрать другую судьбу. Две проклятые звезды, слившиеся в одну; человек, ради которого Сеймей готов был отринуть и забыть все; человек, которого он вернул даже с того света. Которого он любил.  
Сеймей, действительно, был слишком похож на свою мать.  
  
  
\- Что тебе в этом человеке, Сеймей?  
\- Тебе никогда не понять, никогда.  
Досен и не собирался понимать.  
Сеймей не собирался уступать:  
\- Я не могу отказаться от этого мира.  
  
  
Досен не сдался. Пусть погибло его тело, но его дух, дух змея, был еще жив. Ему заказан путь в мир людей, но дома он гораздо сильнее. Он еще поборется.  
\- Я буду следить за тобой.  
Теперь у его великолепного Сеймея есть слабость.


	2. Сказка о премудром онмёдзи и прекрасном принце

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _По мотивам Василисы Премудрой и прочих русских сказок, в которых претендент на руку красавицы должен пройти три испытания, чтобы доказать, что он достоин такого счастья._

Старый Лис был расстроен и зол. Неужели он хотел слишком многого? Всего лишь наследника, здорового и могущественного, чтобы возглавить род, когда нынешний глава уйдет на покой. Но нет! Все его сыновья – веселые и красивые – растрачивали свои силы на шалости, все его дочери – игривые и бесстыжие – только и знали, что крутить хвостами перед мужчинами. У него были большие надежды на старшую дочь, но Белая Лиса опозорила себя, связавшись с человеком, а когда он избавил ее от неподобающего кавалера, отвернулась ото всех и замкнулась в себе.  
Лис был уже стар. Когда его не станет, кто присмотрит за землями? Кто рассудит вечно ссорящихся родичей? Кем не стыдно будет похвалиться перед предками?  
Лис был расстроен и ужасно зол.  
  
Досен прекрасно помнил, как отзывался Лис о своем внуке-полукровке. В общем, Лис был прав. Конечно, прав. Но на тот момент никто не знал, насколько одаренным окажется этот ребенок. Тогда никто не пожелал бы тратить силы и время на переделку, на выжигание из него человека. Тем более, что ребенок просто не пережил бы этого. Но сейчас, зная то, что знал Досен, и почти доведя превращение до конца один раз, он мог бы сделать это.  
Еще раз. Но уже с помощью Лиса – до самого конца.  
И конечно, соблазнить Старого Лиса на эту идею оказалось не так уж сложно, как он опасался. Старик только поворчал для вида о том, куда катится мир, повздыхал о своей горькой участи. Но Змей видел, как расширились его глаза: он принял план Досена и уже представлял себе своего наследника. Могущественного онмёдзи.  
\- Есть только одна небольшая проблема...  
  
К крайнему сожалению Досена, Старый Лис ни в какую не соглашался убить человека, которому глупый внук отдал свое сердце. Лис уже совершил подобную ошибку один раз, с дочерью, которая больше не желала его знать, он не повторит ее с внуком. Пусть этот человек живет. Он никогда не сможет пройти во владения Лиса, и никогда не побеспокоит внука. Если он сам умрет в тоске – прекрасно, если забудет свою любовь и утешится с другим человеком – еще лучше, внук поймет, что выбрал недостойного.  
И если Старый Лис поклянется, что с человеком ничего не случится, внук сам придет на поклон. Он будет очень-очень послушен.  
  
Белая Лиса подкараулила Змея на выходе. Ей было интересно, что тот задумал. Он был сам не свой после своего внезапного возвращения, причину которого, кстати, так и не разъяснил.  
Змей и в этот раз не пожелал говорить о своем возвращении, но у него были новости, заставившие Лису забыть о тайнах друга.  
«Твой сын вернется к тебе», – сказал Досен. «Твой отец примет его как своего внука», – сказал Досен. «Ты счастлива?» - сказал Досен.  
Лиса была вне себя от счастья.  
«И мальчик вернется к тебе?» - лукаво осведомилась она.  
  
Ворота, как всегда, были открыты. Хиромаса вошел, предвкушая приятный вечер в приятной компании. В последние дни он был несколько занят своими обязанностями при дворе и очень соскучился по Сеймею. В его обществе даже саке казалось вкуснее! Хиромаса задумался, а не сочинить ли стих на эту тему и обязательно упомянуть там эту чащу, которую Сеймей называет своими садом...  
\- Сей-мей, – позвал Хиромаса, подходя к дому.  
Странно, его до сих пор никто не встретил! Но этот дом – прибежище странного человека, и пора бы Хиромасе отвыкнуть удивляться, даже если тут никого нет, а земля у веранды истоптана лапами...  
Хиромаса вгляделся. Да, он не слишком хорошо разбирался в этих вещах. Собаки? Но он никогда не видел у Сеймея собак. Демоны, может быть? Но они побоялись бы даже подойти к дому великого онмёдзи! Забавная мысль пришла в голову Хиромасе: не иначе это лисьи следы! К Сеймею приходили родственники в гости!  
Хиромаса рассмеялся. Он сам не знал, верит ли слухам о нечеловеческом происхождении своего друга.  
\- Сеймей, – позвал он еще раз.  
Никто не откликнулся. Но если б Сеймей уехал куда по делам, он бы предупредил? Или нет? Кто знает...  
\- Мицумуши? Есть тут кто-нибудь? – Хиромаса ступил на веранду.  
Что-то зашуршало над ним. Хиромаса поднял голову, и сверху из какой-то невидимой щели в навесе выпорхнула бабочка. Еще миг – и в объятиях Хиромасы оказалась Мицумуши, дрожащая, жмущаяся к нему и очень напуганная.  
\- Мицумуши? – вскричал Хиромаса. – Что случилось? Где Сеймей?  
Мицумуши подняла к нему залитое слезами личико.  
\- Они забрали его.  
  
Старый Лис был счастлив.  
Он уже забыл, что когда-то называл ребенка своей дочери выродком и желал ему смерти. Теперь он глядел на своего выросшего внука и восхищался им. Внук был прекраснее любой из его дочерей, почтительнее любого из его сыновей, и обещал со временем стать настолько же могущественным, как и дед. Да, он все еще был наполовину человеком, но это не исправишь в один день. Досен-Змей уже наложил заклятье, со временем все наладится. Вон даже Белая Лиса изволила присоединиться к ним за ужином и даже улыбнулась отцу!  
А то, что внук невесел... Старый Лис, наученный горьким опытом, не бранил внука за привязанность к человеку и вообще не упоминал о людях. Сеймей еще очень молод, потоскует и забудет.  
  
\- Сеймей, только тебя и ждем! – радостно воскликнула Белая Лиса.  
\- Прошу меня извинить, – ее сын склонился в поклоне. – Добрый вечер, госпожа матушка.  
Еще никто не обращался так к ней: Сеймей был ее единственным ребенком. И всякий раз, когда он тепло называл ее матушкой, ее сердце пело.  
\- Добрый вечер, досточтимый дедушка, – почтительно продолжил Сеймей.  
Лиса спрятала улыбку за веером. Ее сын был уже далеко не единственным внуком ее отца, но с некоторых пор – самым любимым. И старик таял всякий раз, когда Сеймей, сын человека, называл его дедом. Как меняются чувства!  
\- Добрый вечер, господин Досен.  
Лиса нахмурилась, глядя как ее сын садится на свое место рядом со Змеем. Мальчик недолюбливал ее старого друга. Это было странно, ведь Досен столько лет жил среди людей и, судя по некоторым взглядам, что он бросал на ее мальчика, был достаточно близок к нему. Белая Лиса знала, что от нее что-то скрывают, но сегодня она спросила себя, насколько именно много? Что-то неладное происходит с ее мальчиком. Увы, у нее не было шанса знать его с детства, и она не могла понять его. А Змей, старый друг, знает. И молчит. И отец тоже...  
Напряжение в комнате не нравилось Белой Лисе. Хлопнув в ладоши, она позвала свою прислужницу и велела сыграть им.  
При первых же звуках флейты ее сын вздрогнул, вскинул взгляд мгновенно повлажневших глаз на игравшую, и тут же снова уставился в пол, взяв себя в руки. Но и этого мгновения было достаточно. Белая Лиса слишком часто видела подобный взгляд в своем зеркале, чтобы не узнать его сейчас. Она обязательно поговорит с мальчиком позже, когда ни отца, ни Змея не будет рядом.  
  
Она нашла его на веранде. Белая Лиса частенько заставала сына в меланхоличном настроении, но сегодня ночью он был откровенно печален. И очень красив: тонкая золотая роспись Змеева колдовства на его лице только подчеркивала прелесть его черт.  
\- Угости меня, – сказала Лиса, присаживаясь рядом.  
Дождавшись, пока сын плеснет саке и с почтением преподнесет ей, она спросила:  
\- Тебе понравилась игра Мии?  
\- Да, – вымолвил ее сын.  
\- Флейта Мии всегда радует мое сердце.  
Ее сын только кивнул, упрямо глядя в сад.  
\- Ты так скучаешь по дому? – осведомилась Лиса прямо.  
\- Теперь мой дом здесь, – прошептал ее сын.  
\- Кого ты оставил там? – мягко спросила Белая Лиса.  
Ее мальчик резко повернулся к ней, но не ответил. Не было нужды. Еле сдерживая гнев, Лиса продолжила:  
\- Ты очень любил ее?  
Сын отвел взгляд.  
\- Его, – тихо вымолвил он.  
\- Зачем же тогда ты согласился прийти сюда?  
Ее мальчик коротко и горько рассмеялся:  
\- Согласился?  
И тогда она все поняла. Лиса вскочила, гневно сжимая кулаки. Но ее голос был спокоен и холоден.  
\- Отец... что он сделал с твоим человеком?  
\- Ничего, – ее мальчик уже совершенно взял себя в руки. – С ним ничего не произошло. И не произойдет.  
\- Пока ты тут, – договорила Лиса.  
Она было очень счастлива за сына. Отец убил ее человека, но он усвоил урок. Возможно, ее горькая судьба послужит счастью ее сына.  
\- Он любил тебя?  
\- Я был его другом, – Сеймей глядел в темноту сада, чуть заметно улыбаясь. – Он пообещал следовать за мной хоть на край света.  
Этого было более чем достаточно. Не хватало только одной крохотной подробности.  
\- Он, должно быть, достойный человек, – задумчиво проговорила Лиса.  
\- Он – очень хороший человек... к чему эти вопросы, матушка?  
\- Ни к чему, – солгала Лиса, – я просто хотела бы увидеть его.  
Она выхватила из руки сына чашечку с саке. Достаточно и того, чтобы отпивший думал о ком-то. Прошептав пару слов, она выплеснула саке в воздух. Жидкость взметнулась веером и застыла зеркалом перед их лицами. В отражении показался старый сад, темный дом и высокий молодой человек, хмурящийся на них.  
\- Хиромаса! – сын подался вперед, пожирая видение глазами.  
Хиромаса. У нее было лицо и было имя. Более чем достаточно. Белая Лиса встала. Отец позволил ей свободный выход из дворца тех пор, как к ним присоединился Сеймей.  
\- Не грусти, мой сын, – улыбнулась она, – доверься своей матери.  
\- Что вы задумали, матушка? – с подозрением спросил Сеймей.  
Она подмигнула ему и прыгнула с веранды. Земли она коснулась уже четырьмя лапами. Ночь коротка, а ей еще предстояло найти этого Хиромасу.  
  
Хиромаса сидел на веранде дома Сеймея. С исчезновения его друга прошло уже несколько недель. Ни слуху, ни духу, ни весточки, ни сплетни. По словам Мицумуши, его забрали лисы, но она не знала ни куда его увели, ни зачем. Можно было только надеяться, что с ним все в порядке. Хиромаса приходил сюда каждый вечер, а что еще ему оставалось? Попросить какого-нибудь другого онмёдзи искать Сеймея? Это не казалось ему хорошей идеей.  
\- Господин Хиромаса... – Мицумуши упрямо не покидала пустой дом, но она была тиха и грустна. – Господин Хиромаса, глядите!  
Он посмотрел в сад, куда указывала девушка-бабочка, и вскочил. Под старой развесистой вишней сидела большая белая лиса и смотрела на него, склонив мордочку набок.  
  
Дочь сказала, что приготовила сюрприз для всех на сегодняшний вечер. «Мне, – сообщила она, – пришлось хорошо потрудиться, чтобы найти его для вас; так что обязательно приходите сегодня ко мне вечером, чтобы полюбоваться». Ее глаза горели нехорошим блеском, когда она говорила это, и Старый Лис почуял неладное. Но, что бы она ни задумала, придется узнать об этом только вечером, не раньше, несмотря на нехорошее предчувствие. И вот сейчас, сидя в гостиной своей дочери и ожидающе глядя на нее, он не мог избавиться от тревоги.  
\- Сын мой, – промолвила Лиса, – мой сюрприз в первую очередь предназначен тебе. Надеюсь, тебе он придется по душе.  
\- Я не сомневаюсь, – отозвался его внук, немного удивленный, но неизменно вежливый и спокойный.  
Слишком вежливый и спокойный. Лисы не должны быть такими. Было ли это в нем от его человеческого отца, или он до сих пор тосковал по своему любовнику? Он еще так молод, их Сеймей.  
Белая Лиса хлопнула в ладоши и двери, ведущие в глубины ее покоев, отворились. И оттуда вышел... человек.  
Лис даже привстал с места: человек! Человек в покоях его дочери! В их мире! Но как?  
Человек вошел в комнату, и окинул присутствующих взглядом.  
\- Сеймей, – ахнул он, – Сеймей!  
\- Хиромаса? – прошептал его внук.  
На мгновение хорошенькое личико его внука озарилось, став таким живым и счастливым, каким Лис никогда его не видел. Он перевел взгляд на дочь. Ее торжествующий вид, горящий взгляд бросал ему в лицо старые ошибки. Она не простила его и, вероятно, не простит никогда. Значит, вот твоя месть, Белая Лиса...  
Человек же тем временем бросился к его внуку, вскочившему ему навстречу, и порывисто обнял его. Лис видел, как вздрогнул его внук, как медленно, осторожно, словно не веря, поднялись его руки, обняли человека.  
\- Хиромаса, ты тут... – и тут Сеймей пришел в себя и оттолкнул человека.  
Во взгляде, который он на одно мгновение бросил на Лиса, был ужас.  
\- Как ты попал сюда?  
\- Сеймей! – человек широко улыбнулся и схватил Сеймея за руки.  
За руки, с которых тут же исчезла тонкая золотая вязь символов заклятья Змея.  
\- Что это? – человек поднял руку и коснулся лица Сеймея, и лицо тоже мгновенно очистилось.  
Видимо, это было последней каплей для Змея. Зарычав, он бросился на человека. Сеймей тут же оттолкнул человека себе за спину и встал между ним и Змеем.  
Какой взгляд! – размышлял старый лис, – таким взглядом можно повергнуть более слабого противника. Сколько упрямства и силы! Почему малыш не проявлял себя раньше, прячась за холодной маской покорности? Лис едва не купил куклу вместо живого горячего... человека.  
\- Что он тут делает? – прорычал Досен.  
\- Отойди от него, – пригрозил Сеймей.  
\- Я пришел за Сеймеем, – сказал человек.  
Досен едва не захлебнулся злостью от такой наглости, а Сеймей поник. По крайней мере, он выбрал достойного человека, вздохнул Лис.  
\- И почему ты решил, что мы отдадим его тебе? – спросил Лис.  
\- Дедушка, пожалуйста! – взмолился Сеймей в отчаянии. – Ты обещал!  
\- Я обещал – если он останется среди людей, – нахмурился Лис.  
\- Я пришел просить руки Сеймея, – заявил человек.  
Все тут же умолкли.  
\- Дочь, – тяжело проговорил Лис.  
\- Ох, отец, на такую просьбу нельзя ответить отказом, – пропела она.  
\- Моей руки? – пробормотал Сеймей; он выглядел так, что вот-вот упадет.  
\- Ты же не согласишься? – вскинулся Досен.  
\- Традиции нашего племени... – начал Лис.  
\- Он же человек! – продолжал бушевать Досен, забываясь и перебивая Лиса.  
Лис поморщился.  
\- Моей руки? – повторил ошеломленный Сеймей.  
\- Это единственный способ забрать тебя отсюда, – ответил человек.  
\- Ах, вот оно что... – Сеймей поник. – Тогда тебе нет нужды совершать подобное самопожертвование. Можешь идти домой, я остаюсь.  
\- И как мне прикажешь без тебя жить? – рассердился человек. – Сеймей!  
«Что за глупые дети», – утомленно подумал Лис и поднял руку.  
\- Помолчи, – велел он Досену, и тот умолк. – Ты, - обратился он к человеку, – совершил безумный поступок, явившись сюда, но я ценю твою смелость. А ты... – Лис взглянул на Сеймея и вздохнул, – тебе следует знать, что претендент на твою руку уйдет отсюда либо с тобой, либо не уйдет никогда. Ты все еще хочешь отказать ему в попытке?  
\- Нет, – торопливо ответил внук.  
\- Прекрасно, – кивнул Лис и поманил человека ближе. – Ты пожелал похитить у нас самое ценное и дорогое. Ты должен доказать, что достоин обладать им. Три испытания мы уготовим тебе. Выполнишь первое – сможешь вернуться домой: один и забыв Сеймея. Выполнишь только два – и останешься здесь навсегда рабом. Выполнишь три – получишь моего внука и сможешь вернуться с ним домой. Ты согласен, человек?  
\- Согласен, – твердо сказал он.  
\- Безумец, – пробормотал Сеймей.  
Что пробормотал Досен, Лис предпочел не знать.  
\- Испытание первое – на силу. Завтра днем ты должен будешь вскопать поле, и управиться к вечеру.  
Человек нахмурился, а Лис покосился на его руки, вероятно, в жизни не ведавшие труда в поле. Белая Лиса хлопнула в ладоши и велела прибежавшей служанке сопроводить гостя во флигель на ночь.  
\- Что ж, – сказала Лиса, – это был интересный вечер, но завтра будет еще более интересный день и нам лучше отправится спать. Ты же, сын мой, во время испытаний твоего претендента, проведешь эти ночи под наблюдением и, как мать, я требую первую страже себе.  
Лис не нашел что возразить.  
  
\- Это была ваша идея, госпожа матушка? – спросил Сеймей.  
Его мать довольно улыбнулась.  
\- Но как вы могли подвергнуть его такому риску? – умоляющим тоном спросил Семей. – Придумайте, как мне избавить его от этого испытания!  
Мать вздохнула и села рядом с ним.  
\- Он не согласится, – ответила она просто.  
\- Но он же погибнет! – вскричал Сеймей.  
Он считал, что мать понимает его и хоть в чем-то сочувствует ему, но она заманила Хиромасу в такую ловушку!  
\- Он не погибнет.  
Ее уверенный тон внушал подозрение.  
\- Если ты поможешь ему.  
\- Я?  
\- Я должна сторожить тебя, – задумчиво проговорила Лиса, – но у меня завалялся недочитанный томик стихов... Развлеки себя сам, малыш.  
\- Матушка! – воскликнул Сеймей, не веря своим ушам.  
Она улыбнулась.  
\- И вот еще, – она протянула руку.  
Он подставил свою, и на его ладонь упал клочок меха.  
\- Мышиный король задолжал мне одну услугу, – небрежно заявила она. – Стоит только поджечь это, и он явится вернуть должок.  
Она улыбнулась опять.  
\- Претендентам никогда не запрещалось использовать постороннюю помощь, – подмигнула она.  
  
Хиромаса уже засыпал, когда шорох разбудил его. Он открыл глаза, проморгался и неохотно встал. Кто-то скребся в дверь его крохотного домика в саду лисьего дворца. Господа лисы забыли предупредить о чем-то?  
Он, зевая, дошел до двери, и распахнул ее. Тощий белоснежный лис проскользнул между стеной и его ногами в дом.  
\- Добро пожаловать, – пробормотал Хиромаса и закрыл дверь.  
\- Спасибо, – надменно сказал лис, встряхиваясь... и превращаясь в сидящего на полу Сеймея.  
Коленки вместе, ручки чинно сложены, рукава расправлены, прическа волосок к волоску. И взгляд снизу вверх, чуть снисходительный и самодовольный, как всегда, когда ему удавалось удивить своего друга. Хиромаса покачал головой, широко улыбаясь.  
\- Я так скучал по тебе, – сказал он откровенно, присаживаясь перед Сеймеем.  
Лицо Сеймея потеплело, он опустил взгляд и вздохнул.  
\- Хиромаса, ты такой глупец.  
\- Я знаю, – Хиромаса не выдержал и протянул руку – коснуться. – Мне все кажется, что ты вот-вот исчезнешь, – проговорил он в оправдание.  
Сеймей не стал вырывать руку.  
\- На сей раз исчезнуть можешь ты, – тихо сказал он. – Хиромаса, тебе не стоило идти сюда. Не ради меня.  
\- Ради тебя? – улыбнулся Хиромаса. – Еще чего. Я сделал это ради себя.  
\- Понятно, – не смог не улыбнуться Сеймей. – Значит, и моей руки ты просил...  
\- Ради себя, – закивал Хиромаса, – только так я буду уверен, что ты там, где тебе положено быть.  
\- И ты лучше всех знаешь, где мне положено быть?  
Высокомерные слова ничуть не задели Хиромасу.  
\- Конечно! – просиял он. – Твое место – рядом со мной.  
\- Какая самоуверенность!  
\- Разве я не прав? Сеймей?  
Сеймей, конечно, не ответил ничего. Он даже посмотреть на Хиромасу не мог. Как это на него похоже.  
\- Я хотел извиниться, – сказал наконец Хиромаса (так и не дождавшись ответа). – У меня не было возможности обсудить этот план с тобой. Но твоя матушка уверяла, что единственная возможность вырвать тебя отсюда – только пройти испытание и стать твоим супругом. Ты не против?  
\- Испытание, – Сеймей встрепенулся. – Я пришел помочь тебе с первым!  
Рассказав о клятве мышиного короля и передав клочок меха, Сеймей заторопился уходить. Хиромасе не хотелось отпускать его.  
\- Пора, – шепнул Сеймей, не торопясь разжимать руки.  
\- Да, конечно, – и Хиромаса потянулся еще раз обнять своего друга.  
Сеймей позволил ему, но слишком быстро оттолкнул.  
\- Пора.  
\- Подожди еще немного, – взмолился Хиромаса.  
\- Скоро рассвет, а тебе надо поспать.  
\- Ты мне нужнее!  
\- Хиромаса...  
Хиромаса коснулся лица Сеймея ладонью и, потянувшись к нему, легко поцеловал в губы.  
\- Мы обязательно вернемся вместе, – пообещал он ошеломленному другу.  
Сеймей медленно кивнул и выскочил за дверь уже белым лисом.  
  
Первое испытание оказалось простым. Его привели к полю, покрытому травой, и оставили одного. Хиромаса полдня искал камень, чтобы выбить искру и поджечь мех - они с Сеймеем не задумались об этом ночью, – а потом появились мыши и мигом очистили и вскопали луг.  
Когда за Хиромасой пришли вечером, он спал в тени дерева, и не заметил ни понимающей усмешки старого Лиса, ни бессильной ненависти Досена.  
Лис предложил отпустить Хиромасу, но тот отказался.  
  
\- Второе испытание – на ловкость, – сказал старый Лис. – Завтра ты засеешь поле рисом, соберешь урожай, обмелешь и сложишь в сарай. Держи.  
Лис дал Хиромасе одну рисинку. У незадачливого претендента хватило ума не возмущаться. Он кинул вопросительный взгляд на Сеймея, и тот опустил ресницы.  
Они не заметили Досена, ревниво наблюдавшего за ними.  
  
Сеймей не встревожился, когда Досен вызвался охранять его на вторую ночь: он рассчитывал на это. Сеймей распрощался с Хиромасой, обещающе улыбнулся ему; пожелал спокойной ночи матери и деду. И только потом с улыбкой повернулся к Досену: идем.  
Когда они остались наедине, Досен взорвался угрозами и оскорблениями. Сеймей не стал слушать его. Он снял шапку и взял гребень со стола у зеркала.  
\- Поможешь? – спросил он, протягивая гребень Досену.  
Досен любил его волосы, любил их запах, вряд ли он откажется...  
Конечно. Поколебавшись всего один миг, Досен вырвал гребень из руки Сеймея и кивнул на пол. Сеймей спрятал улыбку, усаживаясь.  
Досен привычно распустил его прическу и взъерошил волосы пальцами, прежде чем начать расчесывать их. Сеймей сладко вздохнул и запрокинул голову.  
\- Никто не делает этого лучше, чем ты, – томно вздохнул он.  
Досен фыркнул за спиной.  
\- Даже этот твой человек? – он больно дернул запутавшийся узелок.  
\- Хиромаса никогда не делал этого. – Сеймей проговорил с изумлением. – Он никогда не дотрагивался до меня.  
\- Ты лжешь!  
Сеймей поморщился, когда Досен сжал пальцы в его волосах. Подумать только, когда-то его это возбуждало.  
\- Он не любовник мне. И никогда им не был.  
\- Ты лжешь?  
Сеймей уловил эту неуверенность.  
\- Ты последний, кто дотрагивался до меня. Последний, кто обладал мной.  
Он не лгал, и знал, что Змей почувствует это.  
\- Не может быть... – бормотал Досен. – Ты обманываешь меня.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я говорю правду, – прошептал Сеймей, прижимаясь к Досену.  
\- Сеймей, – все еще недоверчиво проговорил Змей, но уже обнимая его, пряча лицо в его волосах, вдыхая их аромат.  
Сеймей подождал еще немного и повел плечом. Досен выпустил его и мягко упал на пол. Он крепко спал. Сеймей улыбнулся и встал.  
Хиромаса ждал его.  
  
\- Сеймей! – радостный тихий возглас и объятия встретили его.  
\- Хиромаса, – он позволил себе понежиться в тепле любимых рук.  
\- Ты придумал что-то на завтра?  
Сеймей сокрушенно вздохнул.  
\- Я сам должен спасать себя? – спросил он, лукаво глядя на Хиромасу снизу вверх.  
Тот улыбнулся, глядя на его губы.  
\- Я скучал по тебе, – прошептал он и снова поцеловал.  
Сеймей закрыл глаза и вцепился в своего жениха. Он не смел открыть глаза, боясь проснуться, когда Хиромаса целовал его лицо и шею, перебирал волосы (почему они мокрые, Сеймей?). Сеймей позволил разоблачить себя, позволил уложить себя на постель, и открыл глаза, только когда Хиромаса попросил его об этом, перед тем, как овладеть его телом.  
  
Второе испытание было изматывающим. Зернышко, над которым поколдовал Сеймей перед своим уходом под утро, следовало посадить и оставить на весь день. Не смотреть на поле было очень тяжело, но Сеймей настаивал на этом. И когда вечером за Хиромасой пришли, он с изумлением увидел кучу мешков с рисом в сарае.  
Он так и не узнал, что произошло.  
  
Лис спросил снова, не желает ли претендент отказаться от своего требования. Претендент взглянул на молчаливого Сеймея, на его необыкновенно высокий воротник, скрывающий шею до подбородка, и не сдержал улыбки.  
\- Нет, – ответил он.  
\- Третье испытание проявит силу твоей любви, – сказал старый Лис. – Завтра ты узнаешь, как это сделать.  
Хиромаса встревожился. Сеймей прикусил губу.  
\- Эту ночь, – добавил старый Лис, – я буду сторожить покой моего внука. Спокойной ночи.  
Этой ночью Хиромаса ждал напрасно. Сеймей не пришел к нему.  
  
Утром Хиромасу привели к старому Лису. Тот сидел на веранде у сада и любовался цветами. Он был один.  
\- Садись, человек, – сказал он.  
Хиромаса сел рядом. Сопровождающая его девушка с поклоном удалилась.  
\- Мой внук любит тебя, – проговорил старик задумчиво.  
\- Я тоже люблю его, – твердо ответил Хиромаса.  
Единственная ночь с Сеймеем уничтожила все сомнения, если они и были у него; ему нужен был только Сеймей. Жизнь без него была лишена смысла.  
\- Он не был счастлив без тебя, – мрачно сказал Лис. – Мы так старались угодить ему. А он все равно выбрал тебя.  
Хиромаса молчал. Лис вздохнул.  
\- Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты выбрать его, – сказал он, вставая.  
Он поманил Хиромасу за собой. Они прошли по веранде к комнате с задернутым входом.  
\- У тебя есть пять минут, – жестко сказал старик. – Узнаешь своего жениха и сможешь назвать его своим супругом. Не узнаешь – и твоя жизнь закончится тут.  
Хиромаса опешил, но старик уже сдернул покрывало с двери и втолкнул его внутрь.  
Это была большая пустая комната. На полу полукругом лежало пять подушечек, а на них смирно сидело пять белых лис.  
\- Что это? – пробормотал Хиромаса.  
\- В этот раз тебе никто не поможет, – сказал старый лис и махнул рукой. – Кто из них мой внук? Твое время пошло, человек.  
Хиромаса бросил растерянный взгляд на старика, потом на лис. Они все были белыми.  
У одной хвост свернут вокруг лап, у второй вытянут по земле. У третьей дергалось ухо. У четвертой был сонный вид. Пятая пристально следила за жуком, залетевшим в комнату и бьющимся о стены.  
\- Сеймей? – растерянно позвал он.  
Все пятеро обернулись к нему.  
Первая дернула кончиком хвоста, вторая потянулась, у третьей дергалось ухо, четвертая зевнула, пятая косилась краем глаза на жука.  
\- Думай, человек, – подал голос старый лис. – Кто из них?  
\- Кто? – повторил Хиромаса.  
Первая пристально глянула на него, вторая – на старого лиса. Третья остервенела чесала лапой ухо, четвертая свернулась клубочком и, кажется, уснула. Пятая с тоской смотрела на жука.  
\- У тебя осталось три минуты.  
Хиромаса вытащил флейту и заиграл.  
При первых же звуках одна лиса наклонила голову на бок, прислушиваясь. Вторая оскалилась. Третья скучающе глядела на вторую. Четвертая дернула ушами, но продолжала спать. Пятая, уверившись, что все внимание старого лиса сосредоточилось на Хиромасе, тихонько сошла с подушки и стала подкрадываться к жуку.  
\- Две минуты.  
Хиромаса играл все подряд: веселые песенки, грустные, не очень приличные...  
\- Одна минута.  
Пора. Он вздохнул и заиграл ту самую, единственную, которую Сеймей так и не смог дослушать до конца, остановил на середине – мелодию Изумо.  
\- Претендент.  
Пятая лиса припала к земле перед прыжком, четвертая спала, третья чесалась, вторая зевала. Первая сидела как вкопанная, с вздыбленной шестью.  
\- Сеймей, – улыбнулся Хиромаса, подходя к первой лисе и опускаясь перед ней на колени.  
\- Я же просил тебя никогда не играть ее, – упрекнул Сеймей сквозь слезы.  
\- Прости, – Хиромаса обнял его и привлек к себе.  
Старый лис молча глядел на них. Лисы убежали, все, кроме одной. Она ела жука.  
  
Досен не вышел их провожать. Дед тоже. Только матушка. Сеймей не жаловался. Ему достаточно было и того, что Хиромаса крепко держал его за руку. Матушка грустно улыбалась ему.  
\- Не забывай меня, сынок.  
\- Приезжайте в гости, – сердечно сказал Хиромаса.  
Лисы вздохнули и переглянулись.  
\- Ты уж береги его, – сказала Сеймею матушка.  
\- Непременно, – улыбнулся он.  
Она сняла с себя алый шарф и повязала поверх их сплетенных пальцев.  
\- Не отпускай его, пока не выйдете в ваш мир, – велела она Хиромасе.  
\- Никогда! – поклялся тот с жаром.  
Сеймей опустил глаза. Он не мог верить этой клятве. Стоит им вернуться в мир людей, все изменится. Хиромаса – хороший человек, но даже он должен будет понять, в каком зачарованном сне пребывал эти дни. Он, вероятно, даже не захочет помнить...  
\- Доброго вам пути! – пожелала матушка.  
Хиромаса и Сеймей поклонились ей и отправились в путь. Им предстояло идти весь день, а к вечеру они уже должны были оказаться в мире людей. Сеймей не хотел уходить. Дедушка предложил ему остаться, обещал позволить Хиромасе быть с ним, обещал защиту человеку... Сеймей почти поддался соблазну. Ничего не держало его в мире людей, ничего не манило. Но он не мог так поступить с Хиромасой. Люди никогда не подразумевают на самом деле свои обещания – даже самые лучшие из них. Он не мог, не имел права приковывать Хиромасу к себе.  
А руки... Руки так легко разомкнуть. Когда придет время. Когда они вернутся. Когда исчезнет алый шарф, связывающий их. Сеймей сжал зубы и прибавил шагу. Ни к чему растягивать пытку.  
  
Они вышли к дому к ночи. Хиромаса шумно обрадовался; и признался, что уже был готов взмолиться о ночлеге, даже если мать Сеймея и запрещала им останавливаться по пути. Они вошли во двор дома Сеймея, все еще не разжимая рук.  
Оказавшись под прикрытием стен Хиромаса остановился и вместо того, чтобы радостно рухнуть на землю, начал целовать Сеймея.  
\- Наконец-то, – бормотал он между поцелуями.  
Сеймей оттолкнул его. Хиромаса не сразу сообразил, но потом выпустил – все еще не отпуская руки. Его лицо было очень огорченным, почти убитым.  
\- Значит, ты все-таки не хочешь этого, – проговорил он. – Я думал...  
\- А ты хочешь? – изумленно спросил Сеймей.  
\- Зачем бы еще я женился на тебе! – воскликнул Хиромаса.  
\- Чтобы спасти... – проговорил Сеймей, сбитый с толку. – Послушай, Хиромаса, законы лис не обязательны здесь. Ты не обязан...  
\- Я знаю, что не обязан! – прервал его Хиромаса. – Или ты думаешь, что тогда я был с тобой по обязательству?  
\- По желанию, – предположил Сеймей, он знал о своей красоте.  
\- Сеймей, – очень серьезно спросил Хиромаса. – Ты хочешь быть моим мужем?  
\- Хиромаса, послушай... – начал Сеймей, торопливо дергая рукой.  
\- Развяжи сперва, – голос Хиромасы дрогнул.  
\- Что? – Сеймей не ослышался?  
\- Развяжи сперва, – Хиромаса встряхнул их еще сцепленными руками. – Лента, Сеймей!  
Сеймей уставился на него.  
\- Ты ее видишь? – уточнил он.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Не может быть!  
Хиромаса вздохнул и сам потянулся развязать узел. Так как связана была его правая рука, левой действовать ему было неудобно. Сеймей накрыл его руку ладонью, останавливая его.  
Как же так. Лента должна была растаять, по крайней мере, для глаз Хиромасы. Он должен был забыть о ней, о лисах. Он не должен был хотеть Сеймея. Если только...  
\- Хиромаса, спроси меня еще раз.  
\- О чем? – обиженно буркнул Хиромаса.  
\- Обо мне.  
Еще несколько мгновений Хиромаса непонимающе глядел на него поверх их сжатых рук, а потом радостно улыбнулся:  
\- Ты будешь моим мужем?  
Сеймей уже почти было брякнул «Я подумаю», но еще один взгляд в полные надежды глаза Хиромасы и он, улыбнувшись, кратко ответил:  
\- Буду.  
Хиромаса радостно улыбнулся, встряхнул рукой, сбрасывая давно развязанную им ленту, и схватил Сеймея в охапку.  
\- Поставь меня на место! Кому я сказал! Поставь, а не то передумаю!  
\- Поздно! – Хиромаса тащил его к дому. – Теперь ты мой! Ты сам согласился!  
Он успокоился, только поставив Сеймея на веранду, и утих, уткнувшись лицом ему в живот.  
\- Неужели ты и в самом деле мой? – спросил он.  
Сеймей обещал себе быть сегодня помягче, чтобы не отпугнуть супруга в первый же день.  
\- Твой, – вздохнул он и не смог не улыбнуться на воссиявшее лицо Хиромасы.  
Своего супруга.  
Он увидел Мицумуши за спиной Хиромасы и незаметно кивнул ей. Потом.  
\- Идем в дом, муж мой, – шепнул он.


End file.
